


Tears on a Spaceship

by SonyB89



Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: DailylifeofaMandalorian, Dindeserveshugs, Dinneedslove, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, ManDadlorian, SomethingWholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: The Mandalorian returns from a day on the town to find a guest on his ship in tears... He doesn't like it.
Series: Friends of The Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tears on a Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julsemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/gifts).



> I am throwing my OC into the ring - but as a friend.  
> Din needs friends. And Din deserves all the hugs.

** Tears on a Spaceship  
**

The Razor Crest had seen a fair share of tears in the past, mostly from bounties who had begged the Mandalorian for mercy.

The little green baby had shed angry tears, sad tears, tears of hunger, but mostly other bodily fluids, as babies naturally did. Din had ignored the former and cared for the latter.

But seeing a guest on his ship shedding tears somehow shook the Mandalorian to the core.

„What's wrong?“

Coming back to the Razor Crest, back to the kid and his friend, he had not thought that he would find her on her way across the ships floor, trying to hide her tears.

Kaya had joined him a few planets and months ago, after a rather spectacular crash landing right into her back yard.  
It had taken two months for him to fix the Razor Crest, after the woman had treated his broken femur.

He and the child had been guests at her house and when the time had come to leave, the Mandalorian had invited her to come along.

Ever since he had met Cara Dune, he had felt the lack of friendship and companionship in his life - something that had never bothered him before. Kaya had filled a void.  
And up until now, she had been content, happy even.

But now she was crying, tears running down her face, her eyes red and swollen, trying to avoid his gaze.

He was a Mandalorian. He couldn't even deal with the kid crying. And now a woman, his friend, shed tears on his ship?  
_Nobody had ever taught him how to deal with this._

His instincts kicked in as he ran up the ramp, strode across the Razor Crests floor, stopping just a few inches before the young womans frame.

“What happened?”, he asked again, trying to find the reason for the tears in her eyes.  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew exactly what was wrong.

They had been fighting a few hours ago. It had been their first fight ever.

He couldn't even remember what the fight had been about at the moment. It had been a silly argument, not worth mentioning.  
Still, he had bolted to blow off some steam, leaving her and the child at the ship, as planned.

That was it, wasn't it?  
She had wanted to come along, but he had refused. He had spent the day in a shady part of town – no place for a woman with no combat training.

Everything about her had always radiated comfort and gentleness.

Cara had described her as “soft and cuddly” the first time she had met her.  
She had something motherly, something comforting. And tears did _not_ suit her.

“Mando..”, she sobbed.

The Mandalorian took her head in his hands, still running on instinct, wiping the tears away with his gloved hands.

She tried to shrug him off, step away from him, shake her head – but he wouldn't let her. His friend was crying.  
And the one thing that he did know was not to let a friend cry alone.  
This was _not_ the way.

“Mando, it's okay, I'm...”

“I'm sorry”, he interrupted her, all of a sudden letting go as if her skin was on fire.  
“I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't have said what I said.”

“What-... Mando...”

“You're my friend”, he continued. “I just didn't want to bring you because it was dangerous.”

“Mando....”

He was talking himself into a frenzy. That was not like him. He wasn't like this.

“I know you can take care of yourself. But if something happened to you... If something happened to the _kid_...”

“ _DIN_!”

That shut him up.

He had trusted her with his name not too long ago and she had been using it sparingly ever since. Like a treasure, like something special.

“I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm-”

That's when he saw it from the corner of his eyes. Crimson droplets on the floor that were running from Kayas hand in a steady pace onto the cool metal.

“You're _hurt_?!”

Somehow that was even worse.

Her tears weren't his fault, which was good. But she was in pain. And he had been _rambling_.

“I'm fine, Din. Calm down.”

“You're not fine, you're _bleeding_! What happened?!”

His instincts once again took over and he checked his field of vision for attackers.

 _“I cut myself chopping onions, you silly metalhead!”_ , Kaya burst out, finally silencing him.  
She held up the finger where the knife had slipped. It was bleeding like crazy, but it was just a small cut.

“All I need is a band aid and I'm good as new. See?”

She sniffled, still trying to blink away the sting of the onions from her eyes.

Kaya could see Dins shoulders relax. He looked about to drop, flooded with relief and exhaustion.

“Don't scare me like that.”, he grumbled, but she didn't mind.

It was nice to know that he cared. It was nice to be needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was chopping onionsa few hours ago - and I cried like a baby.


End file.
